


Monster Reunion

by killerweasel



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie runs into an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Reunion

Title: Monster Reunion  
Fandom: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia/Monsters University  
Characters: Charlie Kelly, Art  
Word Count: 1,151  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after Monsters University  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [feriowind](http://feriowind.tumblr.com)  
Summary: Charlie runs into an old friend.

Art stepped through the doorway and frowned. He wasn't in a bedroom. A look around the room revealed the place to be rather filthy, as if it hadn't been used in years. He spotted a clipboard on a desk. The last time the water department had used the room had been two years earlier to deal with a broken sewer pipe. There was another door across from where he was standing. Art shrugged his shoulders, walked over to the door, and opened it up.

He found himself looking at a sewer tunnel. "Sweet." Human sewers always smelled better than monster ones. Art inhaled deeply. "Oh, that's nice." He wandered down the tunnel, pausing to peer down some of the adjoining tunnels. He wouldn't be able to stay long, no more than an hour, because the others would wonder what was taking him so long. He knew most of them would have just gone back through the closet to return home as soon as they realized the door was defective. But Art wasn't like most monsters.

A noise from one of the side tunnels made him freeze. The footsteps were heavier than a child, which meant it was probably an adult. While some of the rules of scaring had changed, adults were supposed to be avoid as they were far more dangerous and unpredictable. He pressed himself up against the sewer wall, debating on just running back to the room he'd come out of.

He still hadn't made up his mind when a human male stepped around the corner. The man was shorter than Art, with fuzz on his face and hair that stood up in multiple directions. Art gasped. He knew that hair. At least he was pretty sure he knew that hair. He took a step forward, out of the shadow and into the semi-darkness of the tunnel. "Charlie?"

Charlie blinked a few times as he stared at Art. He was barely buzzed on the beer he'd had back at Paddy's and he hadn't had a chance to huff the paint he'd purchased earlier, which meant he probably wasn't hallucinating. Charlie pinched himself. "Ow." It wasn't a dream either. A smile spread across his face. "Art? Is that really you?"

"Charlie!" Art remembered Charlie being much smaller and less fuzzy, but he recognized the smile. The smile hadn't changed. He ran over to where Charlie was standing and gave him a hug. "You got big."

"My mother told me you were just my imaginary friend, that there was no way you were real." He reached out, touching Art's fur. "You seem pretty real to me. One night, when we were all pretty drunk, I asked the rest of the Gang about their monsters. Mac's monster had these tentacles and used to scare him every night. At first Dennis wouldn't admit he had one, then he said he'd actually scared his away and it never came back. I believe that. Dennis can be really creepy. Dee said hers would pop up from under the bed."

"We don't do the scaring thing anymore." They started walking through the sewer, causing rats to skitter out of their way. "Remember how we used to have fun and I'd make you laugh? I never understood why I'd still hit my quota without scaring you. Turns out that laughter is way more powerful than fear. I was doing it before people thought it was cool."

"You showed me how to make a dream notebook. I still do those. Most people can't read them because of how I write, but I bet you could figure it out." Charlie scratched at a patch of dried slime on his chest. "And you taught me how to play Night Crawlers. The guy who lives with me, he might be my dad, he'll play it sometimes if I get him drunk enough."

"The first time I came through your closet, you were sitting on your bed crying. Do you remember?" Charlie nodded. "And I thought to myself 'Art, you can't scare this kid. He needs a friend.' So I sat down on the bed next to you and told you silly jokes until you laughed."

Charlie went quiet as he thought back to when he was a child. While most of his memories had been adjusted to be slightly or sometimes really different from what happened in order to make things better than they really were, the nights he'd spent playing with Art were still pure. He remembered looking forward to his friend dropping in because Art always made even the crappiest day seem not quite so bad.

"It was the joke about the frog that made me laugh so hard I thought I was going to puke." He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end. "You leaned over and made this goofy face before you said 'What's green and red and green and red and green and red?'. I had no idea, so I just sat there, looking all confused. Then you made an even goofier face before yelling 'A frog in a blender!'." Charlie laughed. "I told Mac that joke the next day while he was drinking milk and it came out his nose."

"A face like this?" Art made the silliest face he could think of before doing a handstand and wiggling his legs. "Hey, Charlie. What's green and red and brown and green and red and brown?"

"The same frog a week later!" Both of them cracked up. "Art, what's green and hangs from trees?"

Art raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. What is green and hangs from trees?"

"Giraffe snot."

"Dude, that is a good one." Art smiled before looking serious. "The door I used to get down here, is defective. They'll want to destroy it. I'll say I'm going to have it destroyed and take it home instead. We're not supposed to come here and just hang out with people. But it isn't like I'm wandering neighborhoods in the daylight. I'll be chilling down here with you." He bit his lip. "I mean, if you want to do that."

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with an old friend in the sewer?" Charlie patted Art on the back. "If you show me where you come in, I'll bring some games and notebooks and stuff for next time."

"Awesome!" Art glanced over at Charlie as they wandered down the tunnel. "I was going to ask this earlier, but why aren't you wearing anything? Don't you guys usually have clothing?"

"Oh, I always take my stuff off because there's a big flow of sewage a few times a day and I don't want to ruin my clothes. Of course, when I put them on after I've been in the glop, it does tend to make them smell a little funky, but whatever." Charlie grinned. "I missed you, Art."

"Missed you too, Charlie."


End file.
